Love at First Ride
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: Beast Boy asks Raven to the Jump City Fair, to his surprise, she says yes. What happens when they bond over silly fairground rides? And what happens at the top of the Ferris Wheel? -Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Titans. ***Please review!


"Hey Raven," Beast Boy asked walking over to the empath reading on the couch.

She looked up from her book in response.

"So the Jump City fair is going on, and no one else is here in the tower, and I'd thought about going, so would you maybe wanna tag along?"

"Ew. Why would I want to go?"

"Because it's fun!"

"Fairs smell like fried body odor. And those rides are put together in a week, I'm not sure I trust that."

"That's all the fun! Who knows when it'll come crashing down to your death!"

He sat and scooted next to her inches away from her face, her receiving a very detailed puppy dog face.

"Pretty please? I'll drive and pay for everything!"

She looked out the window where the sky was bright from the lights as the sun went down behind the ocean.

"Alright, I'll go IF you give me a really good reason as to why I should."

"How many chances do I get?" He uncertainly asked.

"One."

"Damn, okay. Alright Raven let's see... The reason I want you to go with me is because you are my best friend, you never get on my nerves like all the others do, I love your compony, AND it gives me more chances to get you to smile."

"That was four reasons, I only needed one," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but you only gave me one chance so I had to make sure it was right."

He paused, "Is it?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Let me change."

"Yes!" He quietly exclaimed. He waited the few minutes for Raven to get ready in the common room.

She walked out moments later wearing dark jeans with a purple v-neck that accented her features perfectly and she also wore matching purple Vans.

Beast Boy turned around when he heard the doors open.

"Cute," he smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this over with," she sarcastically teased. He ran to catch up to her and walked by her side down to the garage where they got in his car. He started up his Gotham City limited edition V8 Dodge Challenger RT which always put a smile on his face.

"Doesn't that just make your heart skip a beat Rae?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, he laughed.

"So I'm really surprised you came with me," he striked up conversation.

"Why?"

"Well, yeah, we've been on a good friends role lately, but I didn't think County Fairs would be your thing?"

"They're not."

"Then why are you going?"

"I thought it'd be a nice change up. Besides, anytime I'm with you I always seem to have fun," she gave a small smile. He looked away from the road and looked at her, smiling widely.

"Aww, Raven," he took his hand off the gear shift and grabbed hers and held it until he needed to change gears again.

The car slowed down to a stop as they approached the parking area.

"Robin said we'd have some sort of 'special parking'? Do you know anything about it?"

"Not the slightest clue. Ask the police officer."

"Well what if they say no and I have to wait in line again?"

"Stay here," Raven unbuckled and before he could ask where she was going she'd already gotten out and started walking towards one of the officers directing traffic who immediately recognized her. She chatted for a few seconds and started walking back. Beast Boy had only inched forward. She got back in the car and told him to get in the blocked off lane and drive towards the officer who allowed him in the special parking zone.

"Thanks Rae," he grinned parking the car. They both got out and walked toward the entrance.

"One please," Raven told the admission ticket holder.

"Two," Beast Boy interrupted placing one arm on the counter and the other around her. He paid for the admissions and they walked inside.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"I asked you to come here, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you have to pay," she argued.

"Yeah pretty much it does," he laughed.

He guided her to the ticked booth and purchased 24 tickets.

"You wanna pick the first ride?"

She looked all around and shook her head, "I don't know what's here. You pick."

"Ok then, to the Himalayas!" He drug her to the ride where it was a bunch of seats that made a circle and went around fast and up and down "hills". It was his favorite ride. They waited in line and finally it was their turn and they got in.

"Lighter person goes on the inside," one of the workers said. Raven climbed in first and then Beast Boy. He relaxed and placed his arm around her, getting a reaction but he laughed it off.

"You'll like it Rae." The ride started up and they went up and down in the circle and the faster they went, the bigger her smile got. When the ride was at its fastest, the enerita caused Beast Boy to squish her in between him and the inside of their cart, which made her laugh along with him. The ride slowed down and her laughing died to a steady smile.

"Don't tell me you didn't have fun," he nudged her waiting to be released from the cart.

She smiled and nodded.

They exited and walked around until Raven saw a ride that looked intimidating. It was called, 'The Enterprise'. When on the ground it was a circle of caged seats. Each cage contained two seats where the lighter of the couple would sit in the others lap and when the ride started, the circle moved up to an 80 degree angle and spun upside down, like an extreme Ferris wheel.

"Let's go Raven!" Beast Boy pushed her towards the line. She slowly turned to him and shook her head with a look of fear on her face. He got behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and spoke in her ear.

"We'll be like this the whole time. You'll be in my arms, safe as can be. Okay?"

She turned her head to look him in the eyes, "Well... Okay."

They waited in line and he could tell she was actually nervous. She stayed close to him, kinda behind him, pushed up against his arm. He placed his arm behind her back and pulled her in closer.

"Alright Rae," he said, "what's up?"

"It looks... I'm... Chlostrophobic."

"Oohhhhhh 'cause of the cage?"

She nodded leaning her head into his chest.

"Raven we don't have to ride it if you don't want to. I don't care," he reassured.

"No I want to, but I'm just a little nervous."

"Alright. Well, if you change your mind let me know." She nodded, stepping back from his side hug.

They walked closer in line and they were in the next round. They waited for the ride to take off and Raven watched the ride as if she needed every detail about it. He saw the amount of nervousness in her eyes and grabbed her hand. He intertwined their fingers, her barely noticing. When she saw it go completely vertical, she squeezed his hand tight.

"You sure you still wanna go?" He double checked.

"Of course, everyone is watching me. How can a Teen Titan be afraid of a carnival ride? No matter how scary it looks..." She trailed off.

"Aww, Rae," he kissed her cheek, "it'll be okay."

She was now in a state of shock from the kiss, she didn't realize she was walking forward until she was standing in front of the caged seat where Beast Boy was waiting for her to climb in his lap.

She cautiously sat down and buckled them in. When the ride director slammed the cage shut, she jumped. He wrapped his arms around her tight and whispered in her ear, "I'm right here, Raven. I promise if ANYTHING goes wrong, I'll save you."

She uncertainly nodded her head as the ride started. She let loose a whimper which made Beast Boy chuckle. She grabbed onto his arms which were around her chest and buried her head in them. He leaned forward holding her body closer to his making sure she felt safe. Once the ride started going, she realized it wasn't as bad as she had imagined. She looked up and looked out the side. A slight smile rose on her face again. He saw her smile and loosened his grip around her center a little, and smiled with her. He could tell she still wasn't comfortable with this ride, but it at least got a smile out of her. He only wanted to ride the ride because it'd give him an excuse to hold onto her.

The ride slowed down and finally returned to its side and someone came and unmatched their cage allowing them to get out. Raven walked down the exit, Beast Boy following close behind.

"What'd you think?" He asked when they reached the grass again.

"I could handle it... But never again."

He laughed, "Yes ma'am." They started walking.

"You pick the next ride," he said walking beside her. She looked ahead and stopped in her tracks. She grinned from ear to ear when she'd seen the ride she desperately wanted to ride.

"C'mon Raven," he laughed, guiding her to the Ferris wheel. They stood in line for what seemed an eternity. The Ferris wheel always had the longest line and it was dark so everyone wanted up top to see all the lights down below.

"You hungry yet?" He asked as they inched forward.

"Kinda, but I'm not sure I want to eat here."

He laughed, "I'm with you on that, but there is one thing you have to try."

"...What's that?" She hesitated.

"Deep fried Oreos!"

She made a disgusted face.

"Do you know what that'll do to my skin?"

"Ok Starfire, get over it. It's one cookie."

She shrugged and looked away.

"I'll buy you one when we get off. We're almost up front."

"I hope we get stopped up top. I want to look at all the lights," she smiled up at him.

"Well, for your sake, I hope we do too," he wrapped his arm around her rubbing the side of her arm.

The line finally moved enough to where the next cart was theirs. As the guy lifted the arm on the chair, Beast Boy slipped him a $10 bill.

"Make sure you stop us at the top and give us a few minutes," he quietly said to the man. The man nodded and latched them in. The wheel spun around a few times before slowing down and stopping Beast Boy and Raven at the top.

"Well look at that," he said pulling her closer to his body, "you got what you wanted."

"I guess so," she smiled.

"Was this so bad? Coming out here with me?" He talked into her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. She grinned and shook her head. She looked into his emerald eyes and he looked back into her violet ones.

"I really am glad you gave me a chance Rae," he looked down at her lips.

"A chance for what?" She looked at his.

"A chance to make you happy."

"Why is making me happy such a priority for you?" She smiled asking.

"Because you're happiness means the world to me. If you're happy, I'm happy. Your smile is what keeps me thinking positive. When I'm having a bad day and need something to calm me down, I think of your smile. I love it Raven. Just like I love you."

She looked back to his eyes, tears filling hers.

"You do?"

He nodded.

"Always have, always will."

She slowly grabbed his face and they inched close together until they were centimeters apart. Both taking turns looking into the others eyes and then at their lips. Beast Boy brushed his lips against hers, ever so lightly kissing her. The anticipation was killing her and when she felt his lips touch hers, she pressed them together. She kissed him passionately and ran her fingers through his hair.

He slowed the kissing and broke apart when they started moving.

"Wanna grab those Oreos now?" He smiled, stroking the side of her face. She nodded, face burning with blush. He leaned up to kiss her forehead and pulled her into his chest where she remained for the rest of the ride. She'd keep playing what he'd said over and over in her head, each time bringing more tears. She'd wipe them away and then do it again for the fresh ones. He looked down to see her wiping tears from underneath her eyes.

"Raven, I'm not supposed to make you cry," he laughed, "I'm not that mean."

She laughed and shook her head, sitting up.

"It's not that Beast Boy. I never thought I'd find someone who'd love me and take care of me and I'd given up when Malchior broke my heart, but the person who loves me for me, was standing in front of me this whole time. Sleeping just a few doors down from me. It's hard to believe you'd be the person who I'm supposed to be with."

He smiled, "I'm glad you're happy Rae. You know that's all I want."

She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his body until it was their turn to exit the ride. The man un-latched the metal arm, allowing them to be free. Beast Boy nodded again at the man for stopping them at the top. They went down the exit ramp and Beast Boy turned to Raven who grabbed his hand and smiled, "Where are these deep fried Oreos you have to show me?"

"Right this way, my love."

She blushed when she heard that. They walked into the food area and he found one of the many places that sold deep fried Oreos and asked for one basket. He paid the five dollars and took them over to a table. Raven sat across from him and stared down at the powered sugar covered treats. Beast Boy already grabbing one and biting into it.

"Go on," he said, pushing her to try it.

She looked at him and then back down to the cookies, slowly reaching for one. She put it right before her lips before pausing again.

"Raven, they're not that bad. I promise. They're just Oreos."

She bit into it and chewed the first bite. Her eyes widened and a smile grew across her face.

"I told you," he winked. She finished that one and had another.

"They are pretty good," she admitted. He had his second cookie and they'd noticed there was the odd cookie sitting alone.

"Take it," he said. She reached for it and bit off half of it and handed him the other half.

"Ew, Raven cooties," he teased, eating the rest of it.

"Who knows where my mouth has been," she played along.

"Probably kissing these superficial hero guys."

"Yeah, they're total players," she winked.

He laughed.

"Whatcha wanna do next?"

"What is there to do?"

"We could see the animals?" His face lit up.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Let's go."

"Yay," he grinned. He threw away the trash and held her hand guiding her to the petting zoo.

"You're not going to go all rebellious and feel sorry for the animals and set them all free are you?"

"Maybe," he seriously said. She turned to look at his face which caused him to smile.

"Joking."

She playfully hit him.

"There's not really too much to see up here," he said, "but it's still pretty cool. Like they've got a few cows and little baby goats that are just too cute."

"You come here often?" She teased.

"Why yes I do," he remarked, "and if you've got a problem with it then you've got a problem with me."

She looked to sky grinning, "Oh geez."

As they walked closer to the animal bins, the scent washed over them.

"What is that smell?"

"Cow shit. Horse shit. Goat shit. Just a lot of shit."

"Awesome," she said with wide eyes.

He walked her into one of the barns where the horses were.

"Look Rae, a Clydesdale."

"Aren't those the-"

"Budweiser horses? Yup."

"You would know that. Alcoholic."

"Hey now, everyone knows that," he defended from her joke.

"I wish I could pet one," she said quietly.

"Remind me when we get back to the tower," he whispered. She smiled on response.

They kept on walking until they got to the baby goats.

"Aww," Beast Boy admired, "I wanna get in there and play with them."

"No," Raven strictly said grabbing his shirt before he could change.

"Why not?"

"Because, they could be carrying a disease and I don't want to catch it. Besides, you'd smell like goat shit all day."

He laughed, "Raven doesn't want a goat disease. The only way you could get it," he said moving closer, inches away from her face, "would be lip to lip contact." The tension built up in between them again, both looking at each other's lips. Beast boy quickly pecked her and smiled before taking her hand and walking away. She blushed as she walked behind him.

They exited the animal exhibit and started walking around the rides again. She looked around at all the games scattered about until they came across a balloon and darts game. She stopped and smiled when she saw one of the prizes hanging was a stuffed Cyborg. She tapped his chest and pointed the toy's direction.

He laughed, "Hey cool, a mini Cy. Hey wait, where's me?"

"Wanna throw a few darts?" The man asked.

He shrugged, "Wanna try winning it for Cy?"

She smiled and shrugged as well.

"All you gotta do is make three of the five throws," the man said handing them the darts.

"Ladies first," Beast Boy handed a dart to her. She threw it and it bounced off. She looked surprised. Beast boy laughed.

"You have to throw it Rae, like this." His balloon popped.

"Try again." He handed her another dart. She threw it and it popped a pink balloon. She smiled when it popped. Beast Boy threw the fourth dart but only grazed a green balloon.

"Damn. It helps if you can aim," he said.

"Last dart is all you," he handed her the last one.

"What if I miss?"

"You had fun right?"

She turned around and faced the balloons, she concentrated on the blue balloon right in front of her. The man was too busy looking at the skanky girls at the next booth to realize the red dart she had in her hand suddenly turned black and popped the blue balloon. She smiled when she'd realized she'd won the game.

"And that's three," the man said handing her the stuffed 8 inch version of their teammate. She held the doll and Beast Boy grabbed her hand as they walked away.

"I saw that," he said.

"I wanted to win," she shrugged. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She blushed again.

They walked a little longer until Raven stopped with a smirky smile on her face. Beast Boy looked down at her, "What?" He asked.

"I found you," she said nodding ahead. And before them hung a huge stuffed Beast Boy winking and holding a peace sign up.

"I WANT IT."

"Sir, I will give you twenty dollars right now for that," he pointed right above his head.

The man chuckled knowing exactly why he wanted it, for it was quite obvious.

"Tell you what," the man said reaching for a sharpie from his apron, "you sign one of these, and I'll give it to you for free."

"That's a good way to make money," Beast Boy said grabbing the sharpie.

"I guess, but this one is for my son."

"That's really cool man," Beast Boy gave back the sharpie. Raven smiled.

"I have a daughter too," the man pointed with his eyes to an 12 inch stuffed Raven. Raven smiled and took the doll and sharpie.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Angela."

Raven's smile dropped for a second before regaining it again.

"We call her Angie for short."

"Angie," she said as she signed. She gave the doll back to the man.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," they said.

"I'd hide those if you could," Raven said, "People fight over Titans autographs."

"Right," the man said tucking the Raven doll behind the giant Beast Boy in the corner.

"Thanks again!" He called out as they walked away.

"Look at this massive thing!"

Raven laughed.

"I'm extremely proud of it!"

"I bet you are."

He sighed, "Well, unless there's something else you wanna do, we could go?"

"Yeah that's fine by me. I feel like I need a shower."

Beast Boy put his free hand behind her back and walked with her to the car.

He unlocked it and paused.

"What?" Raven asked opening her door.

"Do you mind to hold him?"

She rolled her eyes and took him over top of the car. She climbed in and put the giant Beast Boy in her lap.

"This would be a very effective airbag," she joked.

"Uhm no. This car is not hitting anything."

She laughed.

They parked in the garage and Beast Boy hurried around to Raven's side and opened her door, first pulling the giant Beast Boy off and then helping her out. He shut the door and walked with her to the main room. Cyborg was in there cooking a right before bed snack.

"Hey guys, where ya been?"

"I took Raven to the fair. Look at this massive thing!" He said holding up the giant stuffed version of himself.

"How much money did you spend on winning that?" Cyborg laughed.

"None actually. We just had to sign two toys for his kids and he gave us one."

Cyborg seemed impressed.

"But I did spend five dollars on yours."

"Mine?" Cyborg asked. Raven revealed the mini robotic man and his face lit up.

"You guys are so awesome!"

They both laughed.

"Well, we're heading to bed, see you in the morning Cy," Beast Boy called out as he walked Raven to her room. They reached her door.

"You know.. I don't really want to go to bed, just yet," she said, trying to get him to take the hint.

"What does that mean?" He asked with a smirk.

"We could talk or something?" She suggested. He smiled and followed her into her room.

"I do want a shower first, but feel free to watch tv or something."

He sat on her bed reaching for the remote. He placed the giant Beast Boy beside him, on her side. She laughed and grabbed clothes from her dresser and shut the bathroom door.

"Actually," he said to himself, "I don't want to stink for Raven."

He rushed out and took a quick shower and headed back before she knew he was gone. A few minutes later, she came out wearing a tank top and short shorts covered by a silky robe. She noticed he wasn't in his jeans and t shirt anymore. She gave him a strange look when she saw him in his boxers and Justice League t shirt.

"I wanted a shower too," he grinned, "You take forever."

She laughed and walked over to where the stuffed animal was and threw it at him, bouncing off and landing on the floor. She took off her robe and hung it from the bedpost and climbed under her silky sheets. She looked over at him still out of the covers.

"If you want, you could get under the covers?" His eyes broke from the movie that was on and smiled before throwing his body under them. He playfully laid over top of her, rustling his mouth on her neck, causing her to laugh. He stopped and looked down at her, still smiling.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked. She nodded.

"I did."

"What was your favorite part?"

She paused and smiled thinking over all the things that had happened.

"Well, I did love the deep fired Oreos, but I have to say my favorite part, was when you told me you loved me."

She looked deep into his eyes.

"That was my favorite part too," he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He kissed her neck three times and her lips once more before laying back down on his side.

"C'mere," he said pulling her close to his body and holding her. He rubbed the side of her arm and she leaned on his chest.

"Let me know when you want to go to sleep and I'll leave you be," he said kissing the side of her head. She shook her head.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"You could stay...?"

He smiled, "You really want me to stay?"

She nodded.

"Well then I guess I'm staying," he said. It wasn't too long before she began nodding off. He looked down because he noticed her breathing patterns changed. She was sound asleep on his chest. She looked so peaceful. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Raven. I love you," he whispered.

He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Raven stirred and tried to open her eyes. When they finally pried open, she saw her green teammate laying on his back with his shirt and the covers thrown off of him. She noticed he also had a usual morning visitor which caused her to raise her eyebrows. She sat up a little and looked at his body. So chiseled and perfect. The only hair was from his happy trail, which her eyes followed back down to his visitor. Out of her control her hand went over to his abdomen and stroked along the hairline. He stirred and she realized he was waking up.

She smiled and rubbed his stomach until he was fully awake.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine. How'd you know I liked belly rubs?"

He asked.

She just shrugged, "Well, you are part animal."

He looked down to his crotch and casually said, "Oh shit."

He rubbed his eyes, "That's embarrassing."

She laughed but snuggled closer to him anyway.

"Where'd your shirt go?" She asked.

"Your sheets are really hot, you know that?" He placed his head on top of hers.

"They keep me warm."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "sometimes a little too warm."

He closed his eyes again and held her for a little longer until she broke the silence.

"I love you too."

"Hmm?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"Last night you told me you loved me, and I love you too."

His eyes opened and he moved down towards her eye level.

"I know," he said. She seemed confused.

"How did you know?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. You may be secretive to everyone else, but I can read you like a book. Why do you think I kissed your cheek or went on the Enterprise with you? I knew you had some sort of attraction towards me but when I got the nerve to tell you I loved you, and you kissed me back, I knew at the moment, you did love me. You just hadn't admitted it to yourself yet."

She looked even more confused.

"You know me, more than I know me."

"I know," he said again, this time smiling.

"So does this mean-?" She started.

"Yeah pretty much," he interrupted, "baby," he added.

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Just... Don't leave me." She held on tight to his body.

"I wouldn't ever dream of it babe."


End file.
